


can i hold your hand?

by HardenedClay



Series: Dreamnotfound oneshots [4]
Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Bar, Comfort/Angst, Cute Ending, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, club, dreamnotfound, nice ending, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardenedClay/pseuds/HardenedClay
Summary: when clay spots george crying at the club.
Relationships: Dream | Clay & GeorgeNotFound, Dream | Clay | GeorgeNotFound
Series: Dreamnotfound oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981090
Comments: 1
Kudos: 176





	can i hold your hand?

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT REPOST ON OTHER SITES. THANK YOU.
> 
> nothing in this fanfiction is true, everything is fictional. please do not take this content seriously.  
> i will not hesitate to take this down if mentioned content creators state that they are uncomfortable with fanfiction; i do not ship dreamnotfound
> 
> \---------
> 
> commercial break! brought to you by, angst !  
> so i got addicted to heat waves, and I KNOW heat waves is already an existing fanfic on here, so i decided i just make a fic with the kind of vibes i get from the song!!  
> anywho, hope u enjoy ;-)

* * *

George’s eyes fluttered, eyelids heavy and aching. The dried up tears on his cheeks had shown out. He lifted his head up, and seemingly had remembered where he was just now.

He was in a bar, or a club, he wasn’t too sure anymore. He had a lot to drink and his mind was clouded with so many thoughts, and he seemed to be drowning in both his mindspace and the loud, bitter dubstep music blaring in the dance floor.

What was the use of this, and why was he here?

George is a dork who falls in love too fast. With this, the one he liked found out and took advantage of his feelings, emotions, everything. He was manipulated, used, until he was thrown to the dump. His chest was heavy, lump stuck in his throat, wasted tears lying on his face. He felt pathetic, stupid. His own love had him blinded and he fell into a trap without knowing anything. Here he was now, balling his eyes out.

Although, by now, George would be getting up and leaving, but he was too fatigued, and as an addition, the heavy dubstep was weighing on him too. He laid his head on the table.

For a couple seconds, it was just him, dead exhausted, listening to the music.

The feelings of depression and resent swirled inside of him and built up inside of his head, causing him to break down again. He wiped his tears with his denim sleeve, feeling even more pathetic than a few hours ago. “Why am I doing this again..” A rhetorical question slipped out of his lips, he couldn’t even hear his own inside voice at this point.

“G..George?”

His lazy eyes travelled upwards, and noticed someone familiar in a dress shirt and pants, holding a glass of beer, in front of him. “Who..?” His lingering words got the stranger to chuckle. George rubbed his eyes, and looked up at the tall man once again. “Oh, Clay…” His lips automatically curved upwards. You see, Clay was his terrifically handsome neighbor in his apartment building. The two frequently interacted, but have never personally met up with the other before. Now, these two didn’t expect that they’d bump into each other at the club like this. 

“George, is it okay if I take a seat?” Clay’s hand scratched the back of his neck, grinning awkwardly. “It’s.. Fine, I don’t mind.” George responded, slowly scooting over to give his neighbor some space. He sat down, beside the other. For a while, there was a silence. Clay could only sip on his drink, whilst George rethought of his decisions of allowing his neighbor to sit at his table, when he was looking like a total wreck!

“So uhm.”

The silence was finally broken. The older slowly tilted his head, “Yeah?” He mumbled, not sure whether he had heard his response or not. “You look a bit down, if I’m wording that good.” 

There was a pause.

George gulped, “I don’t.. Know if I wanna talk about it, sorry Clay.” He said, as he wiped the tears that started to come out again. Clay became frantic, “Oh-Oh, god, I’m so sorry for reminding you. I’m sorry for asking.” The younger nervously patted his hand on the other’s back as an action of comfort, and the older just accepted whatever he could get at the moment.

After a while, he lifted his hand off and downed his cup of beer.

“George, do you want a ride home?”

He asked his neighbor. The other lifted his head away from his palms, and just nodded. Clay let out a small ‘okay’ and stood up, helping George stand up and escorted him to his car. This wasn’t too difficult for Clay, since he was taller and George seemed to be a lot lighter than he expected.

Though, he couldn’t contain his rapid heart beat whenever he made contact with him. 

Clay had been admiring his neighbor ever since he moved into the apartment building. He thought he was cute, adorable. To the kind greetings, his soft voice, his small chuckles. There were numerous times he had to resist embracing him and lavishing him with kisses on the face. Of course, Clay wasn’t a douchebag just like that, and never knew if George was taken or not. Due to this, he had suppressed his feelings to a minimum.

As he fastened their seatbelts and locked the doors, he started up the engine and drove out of the club’s parking lot.

For a bit, it was a silent ride. George had resorted to staring out of the window, not knowing what to do next. On the other hand, Clay’s chest was about to burst. His hands were shaking, and trying their best not to crash the car into a metal post.

The older finally decided he needed to get some conversation in.

“So.. What were you doing at the club?” His broken, tainted voice blurted out of nowhere, awkwardly turning his gaze to the latter. “Oh, my co-workers and I decided to have a night out. But most of them got too drunk and I was gonna leave first before I was forced to take them all home.” Clay let out a chuckle, trying to lighten up the mood. He had noticed the other’s bright red complexion, deep eyebags, and droopy and sad eyes, the moment he noticed him. He was doing his best to cheer him up. “Oh, that’s funny.” George let out his usual laugh, but a lot more softer and weaker this time around. He let out a deep sigh, quivering his lips. “Are you still… Up to knowing why I was crying earlier?” He decided to ask. Clay’s gaze glanced to the latter, and nodded.

“If you really don’t want to, you don’t have to.”

“No, no, it’s fine.”

George cleared his lumpy throat, and held in the bursting emotions.  
“Someone I loved a lot threw me away too easily. They used me and took advantage of me.” Were the only words that managed to come out of his shaking lips. Clay’s expression frowned, he felt his heart sink to the bottom of his chest.

_Who in the right mind would do that to George? That is so scuffed._

There was a silence once again, this time, George was silently crying, head turned down, staring at his own lap. Clay felt awful, he had no clue this was the reason he looked so broken. 

An idea popped up in his mind, and he turned his car around to a different direction. This made George perk his head up, “Clay-?” He didn’t continue his question, he was too tired to speak up. “Trust me, you’ll like this.” The latter turned his head to the other and smiled gently. His smile struck George’s heart, making him gulp. He nodded silently, and sat there.

“There are tissues in there, by the way.”

George hmmed, and opened the compartment in front of him. A box of tissues, how convenient. He took a few tissues and closed it afterwards. He wiped his soaked face with the tissues, and stuffed them into his pockets once he was done using them. 

Clay was feeling confident, whilst he drove. 

For a while, George stared out of the window next to him.

“Tonight is incredibly dull, or maybe that’s just me.” He thought aloud, eyes staring deep into the empty, dark sky. There weren’t any stars tonight, and it upset him a little. “Hopefully, the view in the location isn’t affected.” Clay said, as a reply to what George had said. The older glanced at the other, before looking back out of the window with a slight smile on his face.

He was sure what he was doing now.

Finally, the two were at the designated location now. The nearby beach! Clay drove his car onto the sand, and parked it there, in the middle of the place. George leaned in, trying to look at the sky, but wasn’t surprised when he noticed there weren’t any stars scattered across the plains. Clay let out a heavy sigh upon seeing this, and slumped back onto his seat. 

“George.. I’m sorry. All I’ve done tonight is make you feel awful.”

George turned his head to the younger, eyes slightly widened. His lower lip twitched as his heart skipped a beat. Goddamnit, he sure fell in love too quickly. 

“Sorry for wasting your ti-”

“No- Clay. This is.. This is fine.” He laid a hand on the latter’s shoulder.

Clay’s eyes stuck onto the hand on his shoulder, then up to George’s glistening gaze. Sure, there weren’t any stars tonight, but what was left was a bright, glowing moon in replacement of the missing stars. George smiled, and Clay melted on the inside. With this, Clay had offered to lower down their seats in-order to make it more comfortable. For a moment, the two laid there, staring at the vibrant shine of the moon. It was nice, peaceful. It was refreshing after a rollercoaster, for George. But there was something missing, something was aching in his body. Not physically, but emotionally.

**. . .**

“George… Can I hold your hand?”

**. . .**

_Ah, there it was._

George turned his head to face Clay. His cheeks flared, as he swallowed down his pumping heart.  
“Yeah- Yeah. Sure.” He let out a shaky breath as he laid his hand on top of the other’s hand. Their fingers instinctively intertwined with each other, this made both of their hearts burst.

Although, as time passed, the two became comfortable in their own skin. The next then was a blur to the both of them, as they had instantly fallen asleep afterwards.

* * *

George’s eyes fluttered once again, and once they were open, he was facing his bedroom ceiling. “ _Whu_.. Huh.” He rubbed his swollen eyes, carefully sitting up from his bed. Head turning, looking around. He took a moment to recall everything, and remembered the last thing he’d done last night. “Oh…” He mumbled, before slamming his face into his pillow. For a few seconds, muffled screaming and thumping rolled around his bedroom walls. Afterwards, he let out a deep breath before grabbing his phone and turning it on.

> **Neighbor Clay**
> 
> Morning George! Sorry, we happened to fall asleep last night in my car. Luckily, I woke up early and drove us back home. Good God I found your spare key and was able to unlock your door. Hope you feel better! :)
> 
> _sent 6:34 AM, 09/12/2020_

“Urgh.. He’s a literal dream boat.” George sighed, putting his phone down. A smile couldn’t help but form on his face, making him cover his face.

  
  


_fin_


End file.
